The Last 21 Days
by Amari17
Summary: AU: Korina Anders is a senior at Jump City High School. All she wants to do is enjoy the last 21 days of her senior year, but will a chain of events prevent her from doing that?
1. Chapter 1: Day 21: Gunpoint

** THE LAST 21 DAYS**

**CHAPTER 1: DAY 21: GUNPOINT**

For some weird reason my school mates get this sudden urge to just act plain ole dumb when the last 21 day mark hit's the calendar. From fighting, cursing their teachers out, and a kid bringing weed to school is just the regular norm on an average school day, but when a kid brings a gun to school and holds it at gunpoint to a teachers head. That's how you know there's only 21 more days left of school.

The events that occurred today scare the shit out of most people, but me, I'm just used to it. People call you crazy when you just laugh when you hear a teacher getting put to gunpoint. I call people crazy when they still haven't gotten used to this bullshit. I mean in my opinion human beings need to grow some balls and stand up to the bully called LIFE. People need to stop fantasizing that one day everything is going to be okay, because guess what? IT"S NOT! I may be a Debbie downer, but at least I'm not lying to myself saying that one day a unicorn is going to slide down a rainbow and hand me a billion dollars in cash. Until that day comes I'll stick to my Debbie downer persona

.

After the incident at school everything has been a stick in the mud for everyone. It got so hectic at school that all transportation (busses) wasn't going to drop kids off so our parents had to come and pick us up. When my mom came and got me she was so hysterical like I was the one at gunpoint ( thank god that I wasn't). When I got into the car she man handles me into a hug that makes my eyes bulge out of their sockets and I turn the color of grape soda. I literally have to shove her off me so I won't die from lack of oxygen.

On the ride back to our house she bombards me with all these questions like I was a witness to the crime. After awhile I get sick of her bugging me so I just answer her with hmm's, mhm's, and okay's. I was so agitated with my mom that I didn't even realize that she had stopped the car and got out because we were now in our drive way ( thank the heavens. After awhile I thought she'd never shut up). The first thing I did when I goy into my house was run to the living room to turn on the TV and see if the news had did a report about what happened at school today. Which they did. Turns out the kid who did it was a bully victim who got sick of his teacher ( gun victim) not helping him out with his bully situation. Now the kid is being charged with attempted murder, and something about stealing the gun from somewhere. Who knows? In all actuality I feel really bad for the kid. I think this whole incident was just a cry for help. When I think about it I realize that this kids life is completely fucked up. Now lying on my bed, while writing in my diary, listening to my iPod I will make a promise that I will never break. I, Korina Anders, promises to never let a bully fuck up a kids life again.


	2. Chapter 2: Day 20: The Game Changer

**THE LAST 21 DAYS**

**Chapter 2: Day 20: The Game Changer**

My best friend Rachael has been going out with this guy named Garfield since the 6th grade. To be completely honest with you, I think Garfield is a man whore and a complete asshole. He'll try to get into bed with anything that is female, has big boobs, and a pretty face, and did I mention he has a girlfriend, which so happens to be my best friend Rachael. To add on to my reasons for not liking him is that he has cheated on Rachael for the THIRD FREAKING TIME! To be honest again I think Rachael is kind of stupid. Yeah she's my best friend and I can admit that I might actually love her more than my actual sister, but she never seems to learn her lesson. Every time Gar cheats on her she rants on about how he doesn't deserve her, but with a snap of _**his**_ two fingers she forgives him and the next thing you know they're having sex in the girls bathroom at school.

.

At this moment Rachael is at my house balling her eyes out while shoving a snickers bar down her throat. As usual she's ranting on about how Gar doesn't deserve her and as usual I'm comforting her by passing her a box of tissues and letting her cry on my shoulder. As I look at her I start to see how pathetic she looks. I mean if you know the scum bag is a complete womanizer why do you stay with him? As my mother always says " you can't keep beating a dead horse."

.

Later on that night after Rachael left my house she calls me and the minute I here her voice I knew something was wrong. She tells me to meet her the local park we used tp hang out at when we were kids. I run out my room and grab my mom's car keys and dash towards her car. The park is fifteen minutes away from my house, but I'm doing 75 on a 40 mph zone, so I know I'll get there in 5. When I get there the first thing I see is Rachael sitting on a bench with her head down. I know something is extremely wrong when I hear heart wrenching sobs coming from her direction as I get out of the car. I'm by her side in 3.5 seconds and all I can think is that she looks terrible. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying, her lips are overly chapped, and her hair looks like she's been attacked by a grouchy koala bear. After a couple of seconds of just staring at her I see her take out a white stick from her jacket pocket. As I get a good glance at the object I already know what it is. Then my eyes dart to the two red intersecting lines that make a plus sign and all I could do was gasp. In my mind all I can think is OH MY FUCKING GOSH! The only thing that I can say to her is that everything will be okay even though her and I both know that it won't. This is a major game changer in her life and everybody else that surrounds her. While she's crying her eyes out all I can think is that shit really has hit the fan.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: what do you guys think. In the story I wanted to change the characters personalities than what you usually see. Please read and review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Day 19: Family Life

**A/N: This chapter is really short but hopefully you enjoy. By the way this is all in Kori's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans just the plot to this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>THE LAST 21 DAYS<strong>

**Chapter 3: Day 19: Family Life**

Have you ever been put into an awkward situation that you just can't get out of? Well, that is the type of shit I'm in now. This situation is called family life. The class where you learn how to make babies. To be honest, family life is a waste of time, talking, and brain cells. Teachers think that we children are so naïve about the birds and the bees, but most of these fast ass kids have experience these R rated actions first hand. In my opinion family life is just an excuse to get kids to have sex. Teachers know that teenagers are just living organisms that have raging hormones and a sex drive crazier than an old man on Viagra. Another reason I think family life is a waste of time is because now there will be more moaning and groaning coming from the girls bathroom. Ugh!

Right now my teacher is showing us how to put a condom on a banana. As I am listening to my teacher explain to us how to but on a condom I start to wonder why the hell do girls have to know how to do this? I mean it's not like we have a sausage in between our legs like guys do. Then I wonder why it was so hard for Rachael and Gar to use a condom? If anything they're the ones that need to be in family life, not me.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guy think? Please RR! I really appreciate you guys input.**


	4. Chapter 4: Day 18: Prom pt1

**THE LAST 21 DAYS **

**CHAPTER 4: DAY 18: PROM**

When you here girls screaming at the top of their lungs two hallways down or when chicks start fighting over one guy, you already know what time it is. It's prom.

.

When we all got word on when prom was happening on the morning announcements, lets just say all hell broke loose. Girls started talking about what they were wearing, how they were going to do their hair, and who they wanted to go with. Shit got so real that two girls, who were supposedly best friends, got into a crazy fight because they each wanted to go to prom with the same guy. Even though that fight was very entertaining to watch all I could think was that these two bitches were just plain ole stupid. They were fighting over a guy that already found a $2 slut to take not only to prom, but to a Holiday Inn afterwards. Prom is not all rainbows and sprinkles as everyone quacks out to make it. If you want to get drunk from the spiked punch and get laid in the girls bathroom, then prom is the place for you. If you don't want to wake up in a sleazy motel naked, with some random guy, I highly suggest that you stay at home.

.

Some guys have come up and asked me out to prom, but all I told them was that I'd think about it. Even though I've made prom seem really trashy, it's my last year in high school and I kind of want to go out with a bang. Now that I think about it I kind of want to go to prom, but minus the part about getting drunk and one night stands

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hope u guys enjoyed please review:)**


End file.
